


Do You See Me?

by uswntfics



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntfics/pseuds/uswntfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See me, kiss me, don't leave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes, yes. Go! You can do this!" She thought. She comes right past 2 defenders, faking them and causing them to trip. She dribbles the ball forward a little bit and then swings her leg back. And she will, she will do it like she's had millions of times. And then she swings it back down hard and through. It hits back of the net. GOAL! The crowd on their side jumped and rejoiced at the same time. Throwing jerseys up high in the air, shaking one another. Morgan, again! Just then, the whistle blew. Everyone stayed up to clap and smile adoringly at the girls on the field. The other team hugged each other and reminded each other that they did their best, some cried, while the other other jumped on each other's backs saying the school's chant with lots of words she couldn't get out. She stayed put on her seat, smiling and thinking about how great their team is. The chemistry they had on and off the field was ridiculous. She loved it. Quickly after the celebration, the crowd left little by little while the players were in their locker room. This was the 23rd game she's been to this year, friendlies or tournaments, with her favorite team, UCLA Bruins. 30 games won, 1 tie and 1 lost but that probably was because their favorite star wasn't on the pitch, apparently she had to visit her family for whatever reason but that's okay at least she's here now. Tobin sighed as she looked around and noticed that most of the crowd were gone, sighing once again she got up and took one last glance at the field before getting her bike on the parking area. Of course she decided to put it far from where the cool kids parked, that would just be so embarrassing if they saw her. She unlocked the lock and began to walk the black pedal-driven vehicle down the road and began paddling to her apartment, her father decided it was best she lived by her own in her very own apartment, but in campus of course. He trusted his daughter but he wanted to make sure she was going to be safe, how? By keeping her inside UCLA of course. UCLA was his alma mater and he thanked God he was able to get in the university. It's not like this hasn't happened before though, it's not like she hadn't been to a match where she watched her favorite team and her favorite girl play, it's not like she hasn't rode her bike back to her apartment, it's not like she hasn't felt miserable because she knew there would be no future for her favorite girl and herself, but what hadn't happened is where a white Jaguar XKR-S with a black BMW behind driving so fast near her slightly pushing her to the right but since it startled her, she fell off. She knew those cars so well, it was the cars that the Bruins women soccer players, the cool kids, use all the time. And she cursed herself when she saw the cars stop and one moved backwards towards her, she moved away afraid of what was going to happen. Her breath hitched as a player got out, Ali Krieger. Suddenly, a head popped out of the black BMW that stayed on their spot. "Go ahead Pinoe! We'll meet you there" Ali announced receiving a quick nod from Megan as the black car wandered of to their destination. "Hey, uhm we saw you fall off your bike. Did we hit you? We're so sorry" Ali asked and she was touched because the girl looked truly concerned. She heard a groan from inside a car, "Ali we're gonna miss the party damnit" Carli complained. Carli, the princess, she loved parties and never was she late or absent for them. "Shut up Carli, I told you to drive safely" Ali hissed and turned her attention back to Tobin. She gasped as her eye looked down to Tobin's arm, "oh my god your arm, it's, it's bleeding" At first Tobin was confused but then she looked down and was even more confused, she didn't even feel the pain. She was too numb and scared because the cool kids were there and she was scared that she was going to be made fun of. Before she could say anything, Ali went back inside and got a medical kit. "N-no, i-it's okay." And there was the stuttering, it was kind of a part of her when she wasn't close with someone. She was the shy and quiet type, she preferred to be in the shadow. Ali didn't listen but cleaned it up anyway, once she was done she wrapped a huge band aid on her arm. "There, all clean. Look I have to go Carli is being whiny as always but again we're so sorry, uh your name?" "..T-tobin.." "Well Tobin, get home safe okay? Take care, again we're really sorry." She got in the car, and in one swift motion the car was gone. She stood there still in shock with everything that happened a few moments ago. Never have they talked to her, and never has she talked to them. The road was so quiet and dark, all she could hear was her heartbeat. She stayed like that for a good few minutes before deciding she had to go back in her apartment if she didn't want to get into more trouble from her sisters, plus her brother. They decided to visit their sister as they felt bad that they didn't get to visit her anymore for 2 months. As she arrived, she was greeted by, Perry, Katie and Jeff, her siblings. "You're home later than usual" Katie commented taking her eyes off the book she was reading on the couch "Yeah, did you finally get someone to notice you?" She knew this was coming off a joke from Jeff but it hit her because nothing she does gets anyone's attention. No one ever acknowledged her presence in the halls, in the room, around the university, no. She gave a fake chuckle and went to the kitchen to drink water, her throat dry from the short conversation with Ali Krieger, and part of making Carli Lloyd's irritation. Perry, the closest sibling to Tobin of course knew a lot of things about exited little sister so when Tobin excited the living room she slapped Jeff's arm and followed the younger girl into the kitchen. "Hey sis, everything okay?" Tobin jumped in surprise before turning around and setting her cup down, "yeah, everything's fine" but with the hesitant look in her sister's eye she knew everything wasn't but decided not to push, she didn't want to invade but she will always be there for her. "So how was the game?" She decided to ask a few seconds later Tobin looked up brightly, "It was amazing! Just like every other game, the team had so much teamwork and communication. They understood each other so well! 4-0, 1 from Wambach, 1 from Leroux and 2 from Morgan. Their keeper was off the game, she be thankful she has good defenders" She loved when Tobin talked about the team, she adored them so much and went to most of their games. Even if it was out of town. Her eyes would shine brightly and she'd have that big grin on her face and tell them the story. "Not surprising," Perry winked. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework. Kind of skipped it for the game, come on I know college is a pain in the butt but you just have to." Tobin grinned once again before going to her room and doing her homework though she wasn't fully concentrated, her mind would drift back to the events earlier. Was her favorite player, Alex Morgan in the car? Did she see her? Did she notice her or was she just another person? She has adored and idolized this girl since she's seen her in high school. And it was also so cool that most of them came to the same college, declining their scholarships to other schools so they could be together. It's fine though, UCLA was a good school. Tobin was bored so she decided to juggle the ball in her room, she's played soccer before especially in her middle school. But in high school it was hard, she refused to join the soccer team in her school because she felt like she wouldn't fit in with the other players namely, Solo, Morgan, Wambach, Leroux, Rapinoe, and just everyone else. So she decided to join a club instead, she practiced everyday but not going on tournaments. She can't get risk being caught. Although it's not like the players in her high school know or pay attention to her. But now, she's sophomore in college and she couldn't play at all. She practiced with her old club when she came to visit her home though but couldn't get to do it every time. She missed playing, she indeed was a very good player but would never admit because Tobin Heath is very humble and modest. No joke. She got tired and laid on the bed, holding her arm lightly, a smile on her face. Ali Krieger noticed her, never in a million years my friend, never, has she thought of any of the cool kids speaking to her. For all she could remember, in high school they would walk down the hallway and it was like in slow motion, her from side to side and they all looked gorgeous it was ridiculous. They never talked to anyone but themselves, they didn't think it was mean though. They thought that if they wanted them to notice them then they'd have to earn it. Even if it meant going to the principal's office. The next day was another day for Tobin, at least she thought it would. She got up, tidied herself and went to get coffee. At first when Tobin arrived in the coffee shop with her parents, her father couldn't get over about how many young people were there, no one above 30 he guessed. He was probably wrong though. But Tobin loved the university, it was a dream. After coffee she went to visit the library to finish her work, Tobin didn't have friends and kept things to herself. She was fine that way and preferred it anyway. She was pretty smart too and people took so much advantage of her in high school, "Never again, never" she thought sadly. As she stood, finished with her homework, she immediately felt a bump from her back. She flushed immediately, "I'm so sorry" Tobin mumbled clearly nervous and embarrassed. "Nah, it's alright. It was my fault for not looking though" Tobin gulped. Not again! Another from the group! Amy Rodriguez. "...hmm..why do you look so familiar?" Amy asked crossing her arms looking very determined. "Arod! C'mon we're waiting for you" Amy turned to see her fellow teammates Kelley O'Hara and Ali Krieger. Tobin felt like she needed to run away, NOW. Because if she didn't she might say something stupid and weird. "Yep, just a sec" Amy said and turned back around and apologized once more but Ali heard it and couldn't help but join the 2. "Oh hey, Tobin right?" Ali asked for verification flashing her gorgeous smile. Tobin nodded involuntarily, starstruck that she remembered her. Even though it was just a day ago, she couldn't help but be excited that she was worth remembering. "Another incident?" Ali gave a soft chuckle, "We're sorry this keeps on happening! And how's your arm? Is it still hurt? Is it good?" she bombarded A long pause passed before Tobin could answer, "uh, y-yeah" Damnit Tobin be cool. "Helloooo! I'm sorry to keep this short but we have practice!" Kelley said out loud near both of them that they both had to turn around and hold their poor ear. "Goddamnit, Kelley!" Ali scolded Tobin turned back around her eye still squinted from earlier, "sorry" kelley mumbled to both of them "Okay enough sorry's why don't the three of us head to practice before coach kicks our asses? Tobin could come too, I mean if she wants" Amy suggested Ali and Kelley turned to Tobin with a hopeful looks, but before she could say anything else Amy had the three of them dragged out of the library. She pushed them into a 6 sitter golf cart and started driving. "Where'd you get this?" Kelley asked in amusement "Uh, asked my dad for it. I didn't want to risk my car get bumped by those noob juniors" Amy replied nonchalantly While the three of them chatted, Tobin sat there quiet and nervous. What is going on? She prayed to God silently that she wouldn't be embarrassed, yet again. Why am i here?! She thought. "Kay, we're here." Amy announced A tall, curly haired girl approached them wearing her gear already. She knew her, well of course she did. Lauren Cheney. "Guys, what took you so long? Coach is so pissed!" Ali made this weird sound before running off towards their lockers, "shit," Amy muttered, "look I'll go change now. Chen can you show her around? Take her to the stands" Amy began to walk away, "oh and Tobin meet Lauren, Lauren meet Tobin" she yelled not bothering to stop walking and waved her hand Lauren turned to face Tobin with a friendly smile. It reminded her of the time she first met the girl in middle school, yes she still remembered that young, curly girl. She was so energetic and loved to run around. One time, she bumped unto Tobin who fell with her things because she ran too much, "oh I'm sorry!" She said and helped her pick her stuff up and gave her a friendly smile. Tobin smiled back shyly and she went back to her running spree. "Okay, so hi Tobin, I'll be your tour guide to UCLA practice grounds. To my left is the locker room, I don't know how large it is but I assure you it's bigger than your bathroom" Tobin surprised herself by laughing. "To my front is the doorway to heaven, aka the field, but sometimes hell, when coach is mad anyway," she continued As she continued to explain things around, Tobin couldn't help but admire how enthusiastic she was. It was like no matter what mood someone was in, she would manage to crack them a smile. "Cheney! Who's your friend?" Cheney was just introducing to her the gigantic field "Oh hey Syd, this is Tobin. Tobin, Syd" Lauren gestured her hand to Sydney Leroux when Tobin didn't say anything "Oh hey Tobin, are you here for tryouts?" Sydney asked playing with the ball on her feet. The rest of the team were still on the bench far away from them but she knew some eyes were on them. But Tobin couldn't say something, she didn't know why. She just kept on staring at Sydney's feet with the ball. Then she started missing soccer again. Then she started to feel bad because she didn't know how to respond. And she was sad because Sydney took her not speaking at all to her in a wrong way. She heard Sydney repeat the question again, yet there was still no answer. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you" Sydney said her voice sounded irritated "Syd, stop-" Cheney was cut off "No! If she thinks she can ignore me and just stare at me with the ball she might as well do it herself!" She argued loud enough for her other teammates to hear Stupid, Tobin! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "God, please God no. I trust you, I believe you. Please don't do this" she thought. "Hey hey, calm down Syd" a girl with blonde hair said, at first she didn't recognize her because she was turning her back but she looked back at Tobin holding Sydney back. Kristie Mewis, and most all of her teammates surrounded them. She just wanted to crawl back and hide inside a cage. "What's going on here?" Christie Rampone asked with her authoritative voice. "She thinks she's better than me!" Sydney yelled accusingly "Syd, she never said that! In fact, she didn't say anything to you at all!" Lauren defended "Hey, hey, calm down Leroux. It's fine, I know she doesn't talk much. Not everyone talks much." Ali said exasperatedly getting in front of her "Then what is she doing here?!" Sydney complained Sydney had always been one for tempers, she was a good player though and Tobin still admired her. "Oh god, Syd give the girl a break. People are allowed to watch us practice" a voice came from behind them She knew that voice, she's heard it dozens of times in real life, in her dreams, and imagination. That rasp was her favorite. Alex Morgan stood on the side with her arms crossed, she looked intimidating. "Well, if she thinks looking at me playing the ball is the only thing she wants to do then she's wrong. I want her to juggle. Now." Sydney demanded "Oh my god Syd you're overreacting! We invited her to come and watch, not come and play!" Amy spoke up "Do you even play?" Sydney asked with an attitude Tobin gulped and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. I'm such a freak. She thought. "Silence, yes. She does play, indeed. So I want her to juggle. She seems to doubt my footwork!" "No sydney, no!" Tobin screamed in her mind. "Come on Syd, stop this" Christie ordered "Not if she juggles" Sydney fired again "Sydney, she might be a beginner." Kristie pleaded Tobin almost let out a scoff, she didn't know if she should be offended or laughing. "Fine, i'll let her do 10" Sydney suggested with a smirk. "5" Alex butted The rasp in her voice killed her. Alex Morgan was literally just how many feet away from her and she knows her presence is there, she's heard her talk but she was usually how many feet away. Her body was fuming and butterflies were on her stomach. "fine" Sydney said and she was pulled back by the others to let Tobin prepare. Some of the players approached her to scold her but Sydney would never really listen to anyone when she was angry except for her mom and her coach. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex pick up the ball and Kelley walk beside her, "We're so sorry about her" the freckled girl said "It's fine if you can't get to 5, she is just competitive" she continued on "Nah, shy girl here can do it, and I'm more competitive" Alex Morgan gave a grin that would break everyone's hearts. Few minutes were spent on Kelley teacher her how and where to kick the ball while Alex went over to the benches on a phone call, she missed her presence but a lot has been going on for a day. "Alright she's ready" Tobin took a deep breath nervous, everyone's eyes were on her. "Go" Sydney said Tobin flicked the ball up with her foot which amazed O'Hara because she didn't teach her that and started juggling, they counted, 5 passed, gasps were heard, 20 passed, "ohhh" were heard, 50 passed, "do you play soccer?", it had been 70 when they were interrupted by a voice behind. "What are you guys doing? I said jog!" Uh oh, their coach was back Tobin dropped the ball immediately, embarrassed she was the only one in pants. The players gave her knowing smiles and jogged around the massive field. "You, what's your name?" Pia, the coach, asked "Uuhm, Tobin Heath" she didn't stutter, shocker. "On Friday , there are try outs for the team. You should come, i had to cancel today due to hectic schedule. I'll be expecting you " and with that Pia walked away leaving Tobin in her thoughts. Should she go? She's always the one to deny others' offer of joining her school soccer team, and by others she meant her family. But now, they knew she had 'little knowledge' about soccer so what's the point of hiding anymore? It could either be she really won't fit in so she would just have to quit or she would make friends and open up. You never really know until you try For the rest of the practice Tobin sat down on the highest bleacher's where she could see everything. It looked beautiful and really she just stayed because she wanted to talk to Alex Morgan again. When she thought of it, it felt surreal. Alex Morgan talked to her, maybe even complimented her and defended her. She was so lost in her thoughts again that she didn't see Kelley O'Hara walk up the bleachers although stoping midway, "Hey you practice is over and we're going" Tobin stood immediately feeling embarrassed because the whole team was again looking at her. She's been embarrassed too much today and the team has been looking at her too much today. She walked down carefully looking at the stairs for she did now want to be EMBARRASSED again for like the 109th time today. As she took the final step she looked up the see them smiling at her, except for Sydney who still refused to accept her own stupidity earlier. "How about you come with us, we're going to this diner we always come to after practice" Lauren suggested Megan Rapinoe groaned, "which is why we should look for a new place tonight" "Not now pinoe, not now" "Silence means yes" Ali said mocking Sydney earlier which earned a laugh from everyone even an embarrassed one like Sydney. Tobin nodded her head, they just invited her with them. She repeated this in her head a couple of times. "Alright so let's head out!" Arod squealed excitedly It was just then that she noticed Alex was gone, her body slumped a little. Where was she? "You, stay" Sydney ordered but softly The team turned back with concerned looks but Kristie nodded for them to go. Tobin gulped and stepped forward towards her a bit. "Okay so I'm sorry about earlier, I was just having a really bad day and I kind of let it out on you" she apologized looking at Tobin pleadingly Tobin nodded again giving her a small smile, "It's okay" Tobin's been having so many thoughts on how to talk to them and don't stutter was the number 1 in the list. Sydney gave her a small pat in the arm and walked away. "Hey, Kristie" the blonde introduced herself and put her hand out Scared she was going to lash out like Sydney, she shook her hand. "Tobin" "Look I hope you do fully forgive or will forgive Sydney. She really was just having a bad day, her boyfriend broke up with her. But she's a really nice friend" Kristie explained "Yeah, I, I do forgive her" With that, they both walked together outside the stadium towards their cars. Still, she still wondered where the forward was. "Get in!" Lauren said excitedly She did exactly what the other midfielder said. She nervously got in the car, she hoped they weren't going to throw her out somewhere but she doubt they'd do that. She was thankful they didn't throw her out, instead they asked her questions while she gave short replies. They arrived at this very relaxing looking place, it was like a hut. It was even better on the inside, it was warm and they had very good service. The question that have been roaming around her mind was answered when Kelley asked, "where's Alex?" Sydney snorted, "with Servando, duh!" There were lots of remarks that came and Tobin couldn't help but feel down. She was hoping the forward would meet them here but as hours passed she knew that wasn't going to happen. The midfielder sat there in her own thoughts while everyone else was engage in a deep conversation, occasionally asking "huh?" When someone asked her something. Somewhere in the night she thought, was Alex and Servando doing the things she wished she and Alex could?


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came in a flash and by then her siblings were back in Jersey. Tobin got impatient while waiting for her class to end, crossing and uncrossing her legs every minute, tapping her pen on her chair and even biting her nails. She let out an exhale when it was over and immediately went to her apartment, tossing her school bag on the side and changing her gear. Once she was ready she headed out again with her ball and duffel bag. Tobin decided to walk since it would give her a little warmp up but now she wanted to slap herself, going to the field would take her minutes and it was extremely hot outside with this ridiculous Californian weather. But thank God when she heard Amy Rodriguez call her name.

 

"Tobin! Hey!" She flipped her head to the side to see Amy in her golf cart trying to get through the crowd around it. "Excuse me! Move out please! Come on now, wouldn't want to run over that pretty face of yours" She might look safe with her double bun but if she didn't like you or you wasted her time, good luck. The crowd immediately moved away from the cart, much pleased by herself Amy drove towards Tobin with a friendly smile. "Hop in Tobin" she couldn't deny her, that would be rude. Right? Screw it, it was hot. "Thanks" she mumbled. "You're welcome, nice gear by the way. You look pro" Amy chuckled when Tobin blushed and thanked her again. Soon they arrived and Tobin was shocked at how many people were there.

 

"Come on," Amy called over as she was walking ahead of the stunned midfielder. She jogged towards her and they entered the field together, she followed Amy while looking back and forth at the players. They were all going to try out, she knew it. "There you are" she heard voices from above the bleachers, she looked to see the team. Eyes immediately searching for Alex's, she smiled when she saw that prewrap but faltered immediately when she saw the person next to her. Servando. They were engaged in a very deep conversation and it was only then that she noticed there were also tryouts for the men's team. "Oh look who's here" Kelley said teasingly towards Tobin, giving her a small nervous smile she looked back at the players. She remembered just a few days ago when Alex said she can do it, she wished would tell her right now cause she felt small and silly. Players were sprawled on the field doing different tricks and warm ups while here she was looking from afar doubting herself. 

 

"You're nervous aren't you?" Lauren asked, and soon most of the players looked at her for an answer. Tobin's silence was their answer. Yes. "Good to know you're nervous, coach's getting 2 people only out of the 236 of you" Megan announced casually her arms propping herself on the bleachers. Ali smacked the back of her head, "gee way to boost someone's confidence Pinoe". They rolled their eyes at Pinoe who had an innocent look on her face, "what?"

 

"Don't be scared! And so what if you coach doesn't get you? There's next time right guys?" Lauren said trying to cheer her up, when no one answered she looked back at them with a glare, "right?" she repeated this team receiving nods. "See?" but they all knew it wasn't going to be okay, this is soccer, the game they love and the reason why they're here. Not being chosen would be heartbreaking. 

 

"What's there next time?" at the sound of the voice everyone looked down and Tobin found herself almost falling when Kelley and Ali ran down enveloping the two in a hug. "Oh my god you said you'll be back tomorrow! Sneaky!" Ali said pulling away from the hug before hugging the taller girl again. Looking at Kelley who looked like a 5 year old who had just been told that she would be living in a mansion made out of candies. "I missed you so much" Kelley said lovingly giving the gorgeous keeper a kiss. Hope and Ashlyn were back. She remembered hearing from others 2 months ago that they had left for Europe to join leagues which the school more than welcome allowed them and now they were back. They went up to the bleachers hugging everyone else, and she was thankful because it was the only time that Alex broke her attention from Servando. "So uh, you're a new player?" Hope asked, at first Tobin wasn't sure if she was talking to her but immediately answered her when Kelley nudged her, she didn't want Tobin to be on her girlfriend's bad side. "Oh, ah, no. Trying out". Hope Solo whom intimidated everyone has still got it, her captivating eyes that would tell you what to do. "Oh, good luck, Ashlyn" the second keeper introduced herself and Tobin shook it with ease proud of herself she wasn't so nervous anymore. Hope gave her a simple nod. 

 

Kelley's face was glued to her phone when she looked back up, "she said she's here!" Their eyes moved to get a glance of Kelley's phone but her. She didn't seem to understand so Lauren filled up for her, "it's a friend of Kelley, and ours, who'd been accepted just now by the school. She's a freshman and trying out too." Tobin just replied with an 'oh' and a nod. Soon, another player joined them on the bleachers but now Tobin actually knew her because she was on the same club as her in high school. Tobin wanted to scream and runaway. 

"Oh my god Press! You're not such a kid anymore!" Christen ran up and laid down on them, "wow you guys I've missed you! I can't wait till I play with you guys again!"She was squealing and she really was excited. She was always smiling and gave good energy to her teammates.

 

"Wow Press, so confident in getting through the tryouts. Love it" Morgan speaks. 'Wow Alex, I thought you were asleep' Tobin thought sarcastically. Christen got up and slapped Alex's arm, "I missed you too!". They were laughing and Tobin has stayed quiet and avoided looking in their direction. 

 

"Oh hey Press, meet Tobin, she's our friend and will be trying out too" Ali gestured towards her. She cursed herself and turned around to see Press looking for 'Tobin' and when she faced her she had a blank expression on her face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Christen. And you're Tobin?" she said it calmly and couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, they had played for years and were good friends. Until Tobin graduated anyway, but still!

"Heath. You too" She shook her hand deflated. She couldn't believe Press would forget her. "Now that you're both friends, let's just wait for coach"

 

They all settled down before Christen laughed which earned looks from everyone, "uhm, Press?" They mumbled about her and asked her what was so funny. She just kept on laughing, wiping the tears of joy on her face. Shaking her head, she allowed herself to calm down. "You finally done with your laughing fit?" Sydney asked with a raised of brow. 

 

She laughed again. They rolled their eyes and Kristie threw her tissue box at Press which thankfully stopped her. "Hey what the hell Kristie". Kristie played innocent and smiled sweetly at press. "Okay wow I'm kidding. Gosh, Heath you're ridiculous you seriously thought I forgot" she chuckled

 

She didn't know if she should be laughing or slapping her, she was going to reveal it to everyone. Press didn't know the reason why she didn't play for her high school team, whenever she asked she would shrug and say "nah". She let it go though. Amy thinking Press was going to pull a stupid fight tried to stop her, getting up and holding her arm. "Hey what?" Press asked

 

"Tobin didn't do anything, what's wrong with you? Why are you trying to pull up an argument?" Amy asked

 

Christen laughed in disbelief, "what are you talking about? I'm not going to fight Tobin!" She scoffed and went over to the midfielder giving her a tight hug. So tight. Too tight. "Press, I can't breath" she announced her voice going smaller since she needed air. She let go and everyone gave them questioning looks. 

 

"Oh yea, explanation. Gee, sure" Press said, "Tobin and I have been friends for so long you guys weren't even born yet," clearly she said it out of stupidity because she was the youngest. "we played on the same club in high school, did you guys even know that?"

 

"no?" they said sounding unsure. Christen chuckled, "wow, so much for FRIENDS" she emphasized towards Ali. "Hey we've just know each other days ago!" Ali said defensively.

 

"What? Tobin went to the same school as you what the hell are you talking about?" She asked putting an arm around Tobin who felt naked, her secrets were being revealed slowly by Press. "No, Tobin didn't go to the same school as us" Ali corrected

 

"Oh she so did, I saw her tons of times in your school. She even watches your games" Press announced casually which the team only grew more curious. "If you went to the same school with us, how come you've never tried out for our team?" Alex asked

 

" ~~Because I'm so lame and all of you were cool,~~ I already joined a club"Tobin said shrugging. Christen scoffed, "yeah right, but anyway what happened to 'keep in touch' 'press i'll call you' 'dream team'? You haven't talked to me in years but I forgive you. I know I'm too much and you can't handle" Christen shook her, " but oh my god we are so owning those 2 spots for the team!" 

 

Christen left to get something and Tobin was left to curious looks and raise of eyebrows, "so we've never seen you before, or we don't remember" Abby spoke for everyone. "I'm not sure, you probably haven't seen me" she replied in a small voice. "So how come you've never talked to us?" Abby questioned. She felt like she was given a fourth degree. Before she could answer the players were called to start their tryouts. She was happy she wouldn't answer her question and sad she had to go and they'd be seeing her. 

 

"Good luck!" They said and gave her smiles, she looked at everyone saving Alex for last when she too gave her her million dollar smile. "Thanks" 

 

And with that she went joining the crowd seeing familiar faces, she looked for press. It wasn't that hard since she was the only one wearing all green. "Gosh Press, there you are. And what a show you put on earlier" Tobin said playfully pushing her. They were told to get a pair and obviously they were each other's partner. They did warm ups and drills together chatting around until they were scolded by an assistant coach. The team heard it because their station was near the bleachers they stayed in, "oh my god quit it you both" Megan shouted.

 

They were called for an 11 aside game, 20 minutes each and no half time because they were so many and they didn't want to consume their time. Luckily Tobin and Press were together, they stayed on the bleachers while waiting for the game to start. "Heath, we still got this right?" Christen asked. Tobin grinned, "always." The team was surprised because the midfielder has always been shy and seeing her so comfortable with Press made them want to know what she really was like. 

 

They were on their position, Press as center forward and Tobin on the midfield. Even though they were many the duo hoped they could do it. The game was on and as soon as Press passed the ball to Tobin they both knew their routine of scoring goals would have to be done, one way or another. The team watched from afar how connected they were, they read the game the same. Also they noticed how good of a player Tobin was, they've never seen her play. Pia immediately remembered Tobin and smiled because she took her advice of coming to tryouts. It was on the fifth minute when Tobin delivered a fantastic cross to Press who headed it back to the net, GOAL! Press ran up to Tobin jumping on her while the team on the bleachers erupted in cheers. Others awkwardly patted her and congratulated her. 7th minute when Press found the defense so locked at her other teammates didn't understand her the way Tobin did so she passed it to someone else and as the defenders came after her Tobin screamed to pass it to her. When the ball was with Tobin she wasted no time in pushing the ball forward and sending a strike from a distance. ANOTHER GOAL! 

 

The game continued on and on with goals from Press and Tobin only, it ended with 8-0.  It seemed like it was 11 vs 2 because their team didn't put much effort. They went back to the bleachers and Tobin was excited on what they though. "Sooo?" Press asked smiling brightly. "My god you guys, now THAT is what you call good soccer!" Abby applauded. They congratulated them, and most of them complimented Tobin because again they've never seen her play. Especially Amy, Lauren and Kelley who screamed "Nutmeg Queen". She sat down with a big smile on her face, it was only then she noticed Alex getting up from her seat and sitting beside Tobin. "Hey, that was an amazing game. You're really good"

 

Tobin blushed and looked down before looking back at Alex who looked pretty amused, "thanks". They sat their in silence and Tobin's body felt hot beside Alex's. They waited until all of the games were over and the coaches have made their decision, they were about to announce the winners. Pia holding a microphone and everyone shutting up to hear. 

 

"YOU GUYS I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Kelley said

 

Press closed her eyes, and so did Tobin. She felt an arm on her back and she didn't need to open her eyes to see, she could feel her skin burn from the touch. It was Alex and it comforted her. "You can do this," she whispered. "I would like to say congratulations to everyone, you did a good job. But there were only 2 most outstanding players out there and we would like to welcome our newest members of our women's team," Pia's voice echoed 

 

 

 

 

 

"Christen Press and Tobin Heath"


	3. Chapter 3

As her name came out of Pia's mouth, Tobin stayed put in her place unable to move. She was so shocked, she could see some of her teammates happily going up to both her and Christen but she could only hear muffled voices. Her mouth was hung slightly open, was this real life? She hoped to God she wasn't going to wake up afterwards to realization that this was only a dream. But as the information finally drawn into her, everything returned slowly. 

"Hey," she heard a stifled laugh, remembering Alex was there beside her she tilted her head to the side to look at Alex's mouth twitched up into a smile, her eyes were brimmed with tears and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"What's so funny?" The midfielder asked clearly confused, did she miss something? She looked around to see anything that would cause one to laugh but everyone else was busy chitchatting. 

"Nothing, it's just. Both you and Hope's face was priceless, she came up to congratulate you but you just simple stared dumfounded," as the teary eyed forward explained Tobin immediately felt her face flush. There was no way she did that to Hope. 

"You were like this" Alex demonstrated the midfielder a few minutes ago, her eyes shot wide open and mouth hung open slightly, she wasn't moving and even if she looked foolish she managed to still look attractive. 

"No way" Tobin whispered a grin starting to form, Alex nodded her head in response with a wink. She couldn't help but notice the way Alex's closes her mouth while biting her cheeks attempting to keep herself from a laughing fit, she looked really beautiful. 

She's impossible.

She looked back on the wide area where they had try outs earlier, exhaling with satisfaction she looked back to the forward to see her gone. Tobin felt her body slump, where was she? 

She stood up to see Christen typing rapidly on her phone, like always, probably telling her family she got in. Christen had a wonderful family, they welcomed everyone and they were just the sweetest people. Tobin walked up to her giving her a nudge, "hey" 

Press looked up and all Tobin could see was pure happiness, she was proud of herself and Tobin. "We made it!" Throwing her arms around Tobin swiftly, the older girl couldn't help but laugh. 

"I know! I mean who knew Christen Press would get in? There was like -0% chance!" Tobin said pretty amused, Christen gave her a playful glare with a light slap. 

"God Tobin, you are such a goof" Christen rolled her eyes playfully at the older girl before being called by Abby

Tobin stood there alone lost in her thoughts but only for a few moments since Hope stood in front of her with no emotion at all. She swallows the lump in her throat, uh-oh. "Are you stable enough to hear and talk now?" She asked calmly but even though she said that calmly there would always be something in Hope Solo that would make anything she does intimidating.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know. I was just so...shocked?"

"Yeah I forgive you, even though I don't want to. But Kelley wants me to," Hope looked back to the side where Kelley was engaged in a conversation with Megan but wasn't exactly paying attention since she was looking at Hope too, giving her a small smile before Megan whipped her slightly to listen. 

Hope and Tobin chuckled and looked back at each other, "you really like her, don't you?" 

Hope offered a laugh even though her question sounded stupid to her, "I love her, I'd anything for her" with that Hope walked away to Kelley's direction. 

Tobin watched in awe, Hope has always seemed so unemotional but Kelley has definitely changed her to be a better person. From a far she watched as Hope hugged Kelley from behind giving her a kiss on the head earning an, "Ew I'm outta here" from Megan. 

She was reminded again of why she loved this team so dearly, because they weren't just a team. They were a family. 

"Hey, there's a party at Mcdough's on Sunday 7 pm. Everyone in?" All heads turned to Servando as he announced. 

"Definitely!"

She saw how comfortable Alex looked his arms wrapped around her while she leaned into him. They were the definition of the perfect couple. They fit together like magnets. 

In high school, she had always wished that there would be some kind of miracle that Alex would notice her as she watched from afar. It's an absolute shock that she knows who Tobin is now, and that Tobin doesn't have to be so far for her to notice anymore. Although that didn't mean she'd be hers. It was enough that Tobin could be where Alex would be, in certain boundaries of course.

On those days when she would see Alex cry because of heartache, she just wanted to shake her and tell her to open her eyes and see that she'd do anything for her, that she won't ever hurt her. She'd swear on her life. 

Sometimes she's left disappointed when Alex would take those guys back, "Alex, they're not worth it" she's say but only loud enough for herself to hear.

As Tobin looked back at Servando and Alex looking into each others eyes so lovingly, she thought that all she and Alex will be are friends, she could have Alex anytime she wants in her heart but never in her arms. 

Tobin snapped back and decided to talk to more of her teammates, she wanted to get to know them better which surprised them but gladly. Tobin's learned so much as they for Tobin. They adored how down to earth Tobin was and how chill she is, they were relieved she was coming out of her shell. They didn't want the midfielder to be scared or feel like she couldn't trust them because they were a family and were always there for one another.

Lauren and Amy were the ones that Tobin felt the most comfortable with, they had lots of things in common like their faith. They shared lots of stories and in the end it felt like they've known each other long enough to be that close. Lauren and Amy sensed that even if Tobin was smiling they felt that she wasn't completely happy so they asked her about it, she said it was nothing even if they saw how Tobin looked like she's been caught for murder, they brushed it off. They didn't want to pry. 

"Remember, Tobin we're here for you. Amy and I, and the others. You can trust us so if you need any help, we're in open arms" Lauren said smiling at the younger girl

Everyone loved Lauren, she was such a good friend and was always there for you. She understood things better than anyone and she was so motherlike. Tobin was thankful she said that because it assured her more. Without a doubt, Tobin knew they were going to be such good friends.

But towards Alex, was there doubts that she and Alex would be such good friends too? She hoped they'd be really good friends because it's so much better than nothing.


End file.
